


Shark In The Dark

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (might be a two-shot later), Dark, Disturbing, Evil Harry Hook, F/M, For Halloween, Murder, One-Shot, The villains win, Unhealthy Relationships, character death but not Evie or Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: There are no happy endings when the villain wins...





	Shark In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> "The heroes have to win every time. The villain only has to win once."- Dan DiDio
> 
> Kinda dark so beware. I've been reading lots of darkly themed stuff of late and it inspired whatever the hell this is. One-shot. Though I might make it a two-shot. But my ideas for a two-shot are even more dark soooo we'll see.

Chad Charming was the first to die. 

There was no teaching or lessons that could have prepared Evie for it. Not even being the child of the Evil Queen- a witch infamous for gouging out still-beating hearts with a silver blade and putting them on display like keepsakes - and living on an isle surrounded by the most malicious monsters that ever lived, could have prepared Evie for this. Nothing could have. 

Evie had never considered herself to be innocent- innocence didn't exist in the world she had been raised-and so she had always thought herself incapable of being so. Yet as she had watched the heart-wrenchingly, pitiful sight of Chad's crippled body on the ground, his trembling arm reaching out- for aid, a saviour, a hero -she realised with sickening clarity just how  _innocent_ and naive she had been. 

This was what it meant to be evil,  _truly_ evil. It wasn't just about being nasty or mean. It wasn't about taking things or breaking them. It didn't matter what territory you claimed as your own under silly graffiti tags. Nor was it about pulling pranks and tricking people.  Anyone could do those things, even the good ones. 

No, being evil meant crossing the lines that no good person would. It meant stopping at nothing to achieve your goals, regardless of who got hurt or what insidious means it took to do it. True evil relished in pain and suffering, it took even more delight in causing it. Screams of agony were like soothing melodies, they were swan songs that signalled victory. Tear-streaked faces gasping in fear and bodies writhing and twisting in torment were a giddy sight that proved strength and control. 

True evil was terrifying. 

And it was standing right in front of her. It lurked in the shadows, prowling outside the flickering halo of light from the street lantern. She could hear the thud of boots splashing lightly in the puddles, and the screech of metal being dragged along the alleyway walls. He was teasing her, taunting her, trying to scare her. Like she wasn't already terrified. 

Her body was shaking violently, not from the biting cold of the late October air or the freezing droplets of rain soaking through her clothes. What caused her to shiver was the same thing that had her heart in a painful vice-like grip, her stomach knotted, her eyes flooded with stinging tears and acidic bile burning her throat. 

"Am I scaring ye, Princess? And tae think I thought ye'd be happy tae see me after all this time apart."

His voice was so calm it was almost a drawl, and as always she could hear the cockiness lacing his words. It was the voice of a charming devil, a devil who draped himself in red. Only a year ago the sound of that voice would have had her running straight for him, eager to be embraced in his strong arms. Now it filled her with the compulsion to run away as far as possible - nowhere was far enough. 

"How could you?" Evie breathed heavily, her voice breaking. 

The footsteps stilled for a breath before continuing to circle her. He was like a shark in bloodied waters and she the wounded prey trapped on the ever-waning spit of land. Any moment that fickle light above would flicker off, submerging her in darkness. That was when he would strike. When she was at her weakest, most vulnerable and scared. 

"How could I?" Evie heard him scoff in disbelief, no doubt shaking his head. His next words were spoken darkly, hissed through gritted teeth. He was angry, furious even, and she wasn't sure who he was more irked with, her or Chad.  "The question is how could ye not? Why did he get tae live as long as he did considering what he did tae ye? He used ye. He insulted ye. He deserved worse."

Evie shook her head, a sob ripping from her throat. "No. He didn't." 

No one deserved that. 

There was another scoff in the darkness, his footsteps becoming quicker, more agitated. 

The light above her sizzled and fizzed, threatening to give out. She knew it offered no real protection. It was all in her head, nothing but an illusion. Physically being in the light made her feel safe, comforted. The darkness, on the other hand, made her feel cold and alone. It always had. It made her feel vulnerable from all sides like anything could be waiting there to lash out at her. It had always been her mother's shame, a daughter afraid of the dark. No one else ever knew about that intense fear. No one else... except Harry. And he was waiting for it. Oh, she knew he was. The second that light was out like a monster he would move straight in for the kill. 

Evie glanced down the alleyway. There was another spot of light from a street lantern, just a little bit away. It was separated from her by an ocean of darkness. She wasn't the fastest, but then again, neither was Harry. He was more strength than speed. Maybe she could get to it if she ran fast enough through the pitch black. Rationality told her it would accomplish nothing, but she yearned for the pseudo sense of comfort it would bring her mind. But she knew she couldn't do it. The only reason she had made it this far in the dark alley was because Chad had given her no choice, frantically pulling at her as they raced through the night, trying to find saftey. Now he was gone. 

"It's true then," Harry spat out the words, his voice dark and menacing. "Ye've lost yer touch. Auradon has made ye soft and weak."

Lost her touch? The thought bore with it too many questions. What Harry had done to Charming was barbaric and cruel, it was something Evie could never bring herself to do. The poor boy hadn't stood a chance, and no pleading, crying or begging had swayed Harry. The image of Chad being impaled by Harry's blade before he was kicked to the ground, his beaten form scarcely able to move, festered in the back of Evie's mind alongside the boy's dying pleas and fading cries. 

Maybe at one point, Evie would have prided herself at holding the capacity for such a monstrous act, but seeing the real thing brought reality crashing down upon her like a cold wave. Saying something and doing it was drastically different. Evie's time in Auradon hadn't made her lose her touch, it showed her she had never had it to begin with. 

Being evil, truly evil, was not something she was capable of. She wasn't like her mother, a woman so steeped in darkness that she kept bloody organs as tokens of her enemies and admired them with the casualness that one would ornament on a fire mantle. And she certainly wasn't like Harry. She would never forget the wicked glee in Harry's eyes nor the grin on his blood-splattered face as he watched Chad Charming fall to the ground, dead by his hand. 

Harry's footsteps echoed around her and Evie listened intently, trying to pinpoint where he was. It sounded like he was just behind her and it made her recoil, spinning around on her heels, trying to find him in the darkness. Having your back to Harry was stupid, on the isle it would have brought nothing but pain but now that he was free of the isle it was as good as a death wish. There was nothing to hold him back. His true nature was bleeding out. 

No one would commit such an atrocity on the isle, they couldn't even if they wanted to. There were rules, rules agreed by the villains during their first days of captivity. They wouldn't turn on one another, it would have been a bloodbath and none of them would have gotten revenge. But once they were free... the rules went to hell. 

"Weak?" Evie let out a strained, mirthless laugh. "I'm not the one hiding in the dark!"

Evie couldn't see him, but she could practically feel his sinister, roughish grin. He was playing the part of the boogeyman, the shark in the dark waters, the monster in the shadows. He had always liked to play with his food before eating it. Even though it would not ensure her making it through this day with a pulse, Evie wished that Uma or Gil had accompanied Harry to try and capture her. They had always reined Harry in, suppressing that truly vicious and vindictive side that most only caught a glimpse of in his eyes. Everyone knew he had it in him to be cruel, but this, this was far worse than she could ever have imagined. The petryfing part was, he had only just started. 

"Naw, yer the one hiding in the light." The footsteps stopped. "How does it feel tae be on yer own? Nae friends tae back ye up. Nae knights in shining armour ready to gallop down on a white stead, ready tae save the fair princess."

Evie felt her heartache at the thought of Mal, Jay and Carlos. It sent a flurry of panic through her nerves. Other villains would be after them, possibly Uma and maybe even Maleficent herself. Now that the barrier was down all hell was raining down on Auradon as every villain sought after those who had struck them down.

Distantly, screams sung through the night, ghoulish and ghastly laughter echoing after them. Out of sight but all around, heroes and villain clashed, old enemies, meeting on the battlefield once more as it was always meant to be. Only one side would win, the side that was prepared. 

And that wasn't the heroes. 

For twenty years the villains had plotted, for twenty years the villains had prepared. Arrogant and foolish, the heroes hadn't thought it possible for them to ever escape but they had. And the heroes so confident in their barrier had made a fatal mistake. They did not prepare their descendants for the evils that waited outside their borders. They took away their weapons and locked them in museums, out of reach where they could do them no good. They denied the children full access to their magic, turning their nose up at it as though it hadn't helped them achieve victory against the villains time and time again. 

The heroes had been foolish. Evil would always be there. Always. It could be locked away in a cage but sooner or later the bars would rust away and it would be free again. Evil could only be contained for a time but never vanquished, not forever. It would always rise again. 

"Yer all alone, Evie," Harry taunted, "more so than ye know."

"I don't need anyone to take you on," Evie gritted out through her tears, mustering bravado into her voice. 

"Oh, I have nae doubt ye'd be able to give me a run for ma treasure, ye've always been able tae dae that," Harry replied, his voice fond. "But it was different then. We're not weans and we're not on the isle anymore. Things have changed. And for some  _reason,_ I don't think ye have it in ye tae dae what needs tae be done."

Harry's footsteps stilled and she knew he was standing right in front of her, his tall form blocking out the light from another street lantern. 

"Besides, I'm the least of yer worries." Harry paused, allowing her a moment to ponder over his words. "Yer mother's coming for ye."

Evie shouldn't have been surprised to hear those words, but they were like a cold slap of reality. Of course, her mother would be coming for her, as if she would let her daughter get away with her betrayal. The thought made Evie's lip tremble, her entire body tensing. What would her mother do to her once she got her hands on her? Lock her away in the tower? Throw her in the dungeon, left to starve and freeze? Would she chain her up so she could never leave? Evie knew her notions of what her mother would do to her were far too tame for the sin she had committed against her. The reality was, it was very unlikely Evie would leave her mother with a beating heart. 

"I'll deal with her when I see her," Evie whispered, nothing hiding the despair in her voice. 

"And what are ye going tae dae against the most powerful witch who ever lived?"

"Why do you care?" Evie asked mockingly, crossing her arms. "It's no concern of yours."

"Debatable," Harry drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well we are friends, aren't we?" Harry replied, his shadowy figure shrugging. "Of course, I care what happens tae ye. I always have and I don't fancy the idea of ye having yer heart ripped out from yer chest and put into a pretty wee trinket box."

His words made Evie blanch, the thought of her mother clutching her bloody heart in her hands making her feel utterly sick. She glanced away from Harry, staring at her reflection in a puddle, trying to calm her nerves before she lost her breath. It was becoming harder and harder to breath. 

"Naw, I wouldn't like that at all," Harry continued casually. "I'd much rather have it for myself."

Evie's eyes darted back to Harry's dark form, panic etched upon her face. She stumbled a few steps away from him, still remaining in the light. Every sense she had told her to run, to run as fast as she could and try to get away. She had to try but she couldn't move. She was trapped, caged by her fear of the dark and the terrible things that could lurk there, one of them being Harry. 

"Afterall, it did use tae be mine."

The light above Evie exploded in a shatter of glass, engulfing her in darkness. 


End file.
